The Crossroad of Life
by Edesina
Summary: Eriko/Sei, Eriko/Dinosaur-man. When you're not sure what is love, picking a partner isn't easy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Marimite universe.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

**Pairing**: Eriko/Sei, Eriko/the dinosaur man  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst, Romance, Drama, Friendship  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _She was torn in two: whether to pick Sei or Hiroshi._

**A/N**: I was annoyed to no end with every single fic I'm writing currently so I had to focus on something else and I decided to write something to fill my drabble collection (I should write 365 drabbles in a year) This was the result. Oh, and I've been wanting to use this pairing for a while ^^ What do you meant it's a rare pairing? Next one is Shimako/Eriko, of course. =P Because I have no idea what's the man's name so I named him Hiroshi.

I was reading a forum where someone complained that love-stories are always perfect, and everyone sees the world trough pink glasses or it's "no one loves me" angst. Sadly that's the truth. And the lyrics are from song **Burnin'** by **Cue**. I edited them a little (= girl in the 1st drabble was originally guy)

_Word count_: 100+150+100+100+100+150+150+100+150+250

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Crossroad of Life<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eriko looked her reflection from the rainy glass. It was a shock, was it really her? Was the reflection of a scared girl really hers?<br>True, she was afraid. She had every reason to be.

_I don't think I know you. Don't think I ever will_

The glass reflected the blurry, almost un-recognizable, figure, but in a sense, her true self and the reflection were very alike. No one knew her secrets, save one person.

"So you're here, hmm?" Eriko turned to face the other person, a grey-eyed blonde.

_We can't be together. I'm not that kind of a girl_

_TCoR_

Sei looked at the brown-haired girl in front of her. She knew that Eriko was in love with another person, T-Rex-man. Sei had never heard his real name. She knew only that the man researched dinosaurs. She had once joked that the man must love T-bone steaks. Not very surprisingly Eriko hadn't thought that it was funny.

"Sei…" Eriko's weak whisper was almost drowned by the heavy rain. Soon they would get a chance to enjoy a thunderstorm. Sei had heard how the sky had howled when she had rushed in.

"Oh, so you still remember my name, eh? You've been avoiding me so long that I thought that you had forgotten."

"I know," Eriko looked into Sei's eyes, seeking the answers she needed. Sei waited, the only time she broke the eye contact was when the lightning divided the sky in two.

_Girl, I don't know what I'll do_

__TCoR_  
><em>

What could she say? Eriko knew that 17 years old wasn't ready to make a choice that had effect on her whole life. She was torn in two: whether to pick Sei or Hiroshi. Hiroshi was a nice guy and they had fun together.

With Sei she was more herself than with Hiroshi or her parents. Sei had been her friend so long that they could almost read each other's thoughts. Sei was trustworthy, no matter how childishly she acted. Her true self was hidden behind the flirt's mask.

_Am I in love with you? Well, I don't know still_

"You don't have to pick one, Eriko," Sei said calmly. They were alone in Yamayurikai. No one else would probably come so the meeting was technically cancelled. She had been lucky to be near when the sky had turned to violet and then black.

"You know… You being here is a relief," Eriko said after a while. Sei grinned. She was fully aware that Eriko was scared of only two things: thunder and dentists.

"Well, I thought that you might like to dance outside with me. The weather is nice."

Eriko suddenly paled, and the next flash just highlighted it.

_TCoR_

"Huh?" Eriko blinked twice. Sei had said something but the thunder ate the words.

"Do you want tea?" Sei repeated. She looked slightly worried which wasn't un-usual but it still caused a swarm of butterflies go wild in Eriko's stomach.

"Why not?" She took Sei's hand and pressed their bodies closer. Sei stiffened at first but relaxed soon. Thunder was less scary when Sei – or Hiroshi – was near. Still, Eriko wasn't sure what to do. Was she selfishly messing with two lives just for excitement?

_Maybe, baby, I'm a heartbreaker. Heartbreak. Heart of ice_

The room felt a lot colder.

_TCoR_

The teacup warmed her fingers but the sweet taste of green tea and cherries didn't help her to relax. The storm was still raging outside and Sei seemed to have fallen asleep. Eriko adored the smiling blonde for a while. Sei looked really innocent, angel-like.

She sipped her tea and returned to her rapidly darkening thoughts. Had she really the right to play with Hiroshi and Sei's hearts? What love really was? She had no answer.

Hiroshi was nice guy but Eriko knew that she couldn't do anything that required physical contact with the man. He was just lacking of something which the blonde had. Sei, on the other hand, was a girl and two girls couldn't really love each others. Or could they? Eriko didn't know.

_Girl, I don't know what I'll do_

She was lost. She had two choices and she had no idea which one was better.

_TCoR_

Eriko had no idea how long they were in the small room that resembled living room a little. Sei slept on a sofa while she circled the room, made prepared tea, sat on am armchair and started again. She was a little scared but the avoided rooms with windows so she didn't see the flashes. She didn't have to ignore 'what if that hit me?' questions.

"If you want to be happy, be," Eriko muttered quietly. Her grandma used to say that. Up to now Eriko hadn't really understood it. After she had calmed a little – or actually a lot – and dismissed her dark thoughts she had made the decision. She was actually quite proud of herself albeit she had argued with herself about the same matter many times before.

She even smiled when she returned to the room fourth time.

"Made the decision already?" Sei was up.

Eriko smiled.

_TCoR_

Sei wasn't really nervous. She had no reason to. Eriko was first a friend, and she didn't quite care if the brunette wanted to be only friends. Of course she would be disappointed but she and Eriko had had fun. If it was going to end, so be it.

She knew that Eriko was troubled. The brunette thought that she should pick either Sei or Hiroshi, which was true but not topical. They both had still long road left and a lot of decisions to made so why rush things?

Sei wasn't really sure if their 'relationship' was even real.

_TCoR_

Eriko licked her lips, it was a sign of nervousness, Sei noted. Having been friends with the brunette for many years, Sei had learned to read Eriko. Naturally it worked in the other way too. However now she didn't know what Eriko was going to say.

_Am I in love with you? Well, I don't know still_

Sei braced herself for the worst but she wasn't sure if it was the worst. What would she do if Eriko picked T-Rex-man? Easy, she'd cope with it. But what if Eriko picked her? Their relationship wasn't actually physical, neither of them had dared to even suggest a kiss.

They were almost officially dating, or practicing it. They ate out every now or then, or cooked together but holding hands was the most serious thing they had done. Closeness was the most important thing to them.

But what they had… Was it love?

_TCoR_

A number of what ifs voiced their opinions in her mind but she ignored them. She had made it long time ago but she had been, and still was, afraid.

Desire, she had once heard, was a strong wish to be with one person. It was a horrifying feeling, something she wanted to shut outside. She wanted to be in control of her emotions.

_'Cause I'm burnin', I'm burnin'  
><em>_I'm burnin' with desire_

"I…" she swallowed and searcher words frantically. Sei didn't push her, in fact she had the nerve to look disinterested! She wanted to kiss the blonde instead but she wasn't confident with her kissing skills. She had never tried, and she was already 17. That was such a depressing thought.

_Yes, I'm burnin'  
>And it's all because of you<br>_

"I…" she still couldn't say it.

"Me or T-Rex-man?" Sei helped a little and Eriko burst out laughing. How she loved Hiroshi's nickname.

"You," Eriko muttered looking quickly away. She could have sworn that she blushed and she wondered how the people in the books always knew if they were blushing. She didn't feel anything.

"Was it _that_ hard?" Sei teased smirking like always when she was embarrassed or uncertain.

"How dare you, idiot?"

"Well." Eriko snorted but she saw how happy and scared Sei was. She rarely put her usual mask on in Eriko's presence.

"So… will this affect our friendship?" Eriko asked to say something. She was little uncomfortable.

"Probably not…" Sei muttered.

"Promise?"

"Hell no!"

* * *

><p>Finished<p>

**A/N:** The ending sucks, eh? This way they can have a happy ending because if I continued, Eriko would eventually pick the dino-man. (And if I get the inspiration, I can write a sequel) Anyway, reviews would be nice.


End file.
